Manic and Silver
by FnafLucarionStar12Xx
Summary: Manic and Silver is the new high school teenagers. Will they find love or will they be gay? Manic gets Picked on by his brother while his brother tries to defend himself. Stay tuned to find out! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SONIC STUFF. Except the parts i make. Hehehe. XD


Manic and Silver Chapter 1:The Get Up

As Manic got up from the Alarm clock and got annoyed as his brother woke him up. "Wake up, idiot! It's High school and i dont wanna be late!"  
Silver said with an angry temper. Manic Just Lied there like a helpless little bas-tard. "COMMON, lets GO.. Get up and take a shower..." Silver Demanded Again. That Woke manic up big time. "Oh my fu cking god...you always have to do this. It was Only Middle school, u'd kick my A$s..."  
Manic Said with a "Hmph" face. Silver slapped his face."Shut up and go shower..."He Demanded. "Ur not my fu cking Mom or Dad.  
U dont tell me what to do!" Manic Demanded Slapped him again. "What was that?" Silver Said Acting Smart. Manic Was beginning to be Wanted To punch Silver so bad but, He didnt have the courage."Hurry up, i don't wanna be late." Silver Demanded again. "Don't Make me tell mom..." Manic Said with his arms earned Manic another slapped across the face. "I'm Older than you, Respect ur elders." Silver said, getting a big temper. "SHUT THE FU CK UP, IM TIRED OF THIS BULL SH IT U PUT ME THROUGH. IM SICK THAT...THAT I CAN'T TO HAVE A BROTHER LIKE YOU!" Manic Yelled so loud that their mother could hear. Then Their Dad came in the Room instead. "Whats going on in here?" Their Dad Orange asked.(Their dad is my O.c. Orange The Hedgehog, More like sonic,but different abilities like He Does beams, is all i can put it, lol) "silver Thinks He's My Boss and...and...he's not. Tell him dad..." Manic Said with a fiery temper. "Easy Sport, Calm Down Yourself, Silver Stop Picking on him..." Orange Said, Calming Manic Down. "B-b-but Dad, i didnt do nothing..." Silver Whined as went to the bathroom to take a shower."Even if he did, go to your mother's room to take a shower." Orange said while smiling at manic. Manic didnt smile back, He had a sighed look on his face. "Sport, Listen. You Need to fight for yourself, u know We're not gonna be with you at your life..." Orange Explained. "i know, dad." Manic Said almost with tears in his eyes. This was upsetting orange also. "Son, Stop it. Don't Cry, Its making me wanna cry. Wanna Morning hug?" Orange asked, holding his arms out to hug him. Manic Hugged him back. Manic also cried in his chest. It made Orange shed a tear. "Go take a shower, Funny Bone." Orange said while smiling with tears. "Thanks, Dad. For Cheering me up." Manic Said while smiling. Manic Went to His Dad's and Mom's Bathroom,  
Grabbed a towel first outta the Laundry room and Then pulled his clothes off to get in the shower. He turned the water on After he got in.  
He Kept Thinking over and over again about how can he pay his brother back. He kept thinking about it. He wanted to say something but he thought that his brother could hear him with his telepathy. "Many things to do when im naked..." Manic said with a smirk at first. After a few minutes it turned into a stopped laughing a few seconds after though."Dam, i can make myself laugh." Manic Said to hisself. Then his dad knocked on the door to tell him to get outta the shower. "Coming!" Manic Yelled back but softly. Manic Turned off the water and Dried hisself off. He opened the door and went to his and his brother's room to get some clothes on. "I heard you, Try to get me back...but u wont." Silver said while smirking. "Fa gg ot." Manic Said, sticking his tongue out like a little girl. Silver Laughed."That wasnt funny, u b i tch. You need to stop picking on me." Manic said almost getting a temper. Sudden silver used his telepathy and locked the door behind him. "Is it funny if i can suck your di ck?" Silver asked while Could not believe he just said that. "WHAT?" Manic said but like a asking question. "You heard Me." Silver Told him while smiling. "That's why i hate you." Manic Pouted. Silver Laughed. Manic Just went to the Closet and grabbed some clothes to put on but with silver's telepathy,  
he pulled manic toward him. "DAD, COME HERE...PLS, DAD. SILVER"S TRYNA RAPE ME!" Manic Yelled At the top of his lungs.'Dam mit' Silver Thought.  
Orange Came to the door and banged for Silver to stop it. "SILVER, IF U DONT STOP MESSING WITH UR BROTHER, IMA GROUND U FROM YOUR NEW FRIENDS HOUSE NOW STOP IT!" Orange demanded silver. Silver Stopped manic right there. "You got lucky, bas tard." Silver said while growling. Silver unlocked the door while Orange came to see manic on the floor, lying there. "OH NO YOU DIDNT!" Orange Yelled at Silver. "Right, i didn't. Why would i ever rape a guy? Im not Gay." Silver told His Father. "Well...That's you, haha...Get him dressed." Orange said while smiling and smirking at the same time."I dont wanna dress him. He's big to dress hisself." Silver talked back. Orange used his Glow beam on silver.  
"OWW! Dad..." Silver whined from the pain in his chest. "Now you know how i feel when u pick on me." Manic Said while getting up of the floor, covering himself. He Grabbed his clothes and went to change in the bathroom. He got out in 5 minutes flat. "Ok. Time To walk. Ready silver?" Manic asked, calmly.  
Silver nudged the dresser. "Yeah, Let's Go." It's 6:15(am)" Silver Said, Grabbing Manic's Backpack and throwing it to him while grabbing his own backpack and put it on his back. Manic Caught his and put his on his back. As they and put it on his back. Manic Caught his and put his on his back. As they Said bye to their Dad(Their mother is working night and morning shift, like : 7:00 am to 1:00 pm -7:00pm, then comes home), They walked out the door.


End file.
